


Parachute

by Emoriae



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Team, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, B.S.A.A, Bottom Finn, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Series, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, More will be added, Protective, Sexual Content, Slash, possessive, top Piers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoriae/pseuds/Emoriae
Summary: Finn has been pinning after a certain A.T.L ever since he joined the B.S.A.A but he’s too oblivious to realize that he’s not the only one with feelings.*Drabble Series*
Relationships: Finn Macauley/Piers Nivans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nivansfield but I’ve been obsessed with Piers/Finn lately and there’s barely any here, so I’ve decided to make my own!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hands were warm...

They were pressed up against each other in the darkness of the room, naked bodies huddled up together under the thick comforter. The smell of sex still lingered in the air faintly as Finn’s smaller form was kept warm by a larger body being pressed up against his back, muscular arms wrapped around him possessively; as if to keep him from moving too far out of reach. Finn could feel Piers’ slow breathing tickling his ear as he shifted a little underneath the added weight to snuggle deeper into his arms. He looks over at the small alarm clock on the bedside table: _**2:15 A.M**_. _‘Good thing we don’t have anything planned for tomorrow.’_ He thought, relief washing over him in a wave. 

Despite having a long week and finally coming back from a mission to control some of the outbreak in Edonia, Finn was still wide awake. Alpha Team had thankfully managed to survive the deployment with all of their members intact with only a few injuries to show for it. As soon as the team had gotten back to base Finn had originally planned to go back to his apartment and settle in for the night and perhaps play some music or work on some of his new ideas just to ease himself back into his head space but their A.T.L had other plans for him. Keen hazel eyes had caught his for a moment and a sharp head gesture from the Sniper told Finn that there was going to be slight change of plans for the night.

The couple didn’t do too much, not this time anyway. Piers had wanted to work off the left over adrenaline he had coursing through his body by taking it out on Finn. He had fun turning the younger man underneath him into a whimpering and moaning mess. Lips clumsily pressed in a hurry, teeth almost clashing together and uniform getting caught between bodies. Calloused fingers traced every muscle line and lips kissed every visible scar; Finn couldn’t do much as else except to cry out Piers’ name in breathless moans as he was swept away in the moment.

Being so caught up, Finn didn’t realize how much time had passed until he looked at the digital clock on the bed side table: _**1:45 A.M.**_ They had gotten back at around 10pm or so. The two had finally settled in with Finn moving to lay on his side and Piers pressing up against him and pulling the covers over the both of them. He wrapped his arms around Finn’s waist and pressed a few lazy kisses on the back of the rookie’s neck as way of saying goodnight. Finn giggled a little and a comfortable shiver ran down his spine at the feeling. 

That had been about a half an hour ago and he was tired too but not enough to fall asleep just yet so he laid there in content, thinking about everything and nothing all at once. He reached down and laced his fingers with Piers’. Their hands were distinctive and you could tell the difference in skill between the two with how calloused the sniper’s hand were compared to his own. They were rough with years of work to show for it and their hands were different sizes with Finn’s being about a size smaller. He glided his thumb over the noticeably faded blisters and marveled at how warm they were.

“Your hands are so warm.” He whispered softly, he was more so talking to himself than he was to Piers since he assumed the other was asleep. He jumped slightly when his hand was suddenly grasped and he heard a slight huff in his ear.

“Go to sleep, rookie.” 

Finn smiled a little as he noticed that their hands were still clasped together with no signs of letting go from the other man. He closed his eyes and took in the warmth he could feel at his back and the way their legs were intertwined together. The intimacy making a happy feeling settle in his chest as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn finally gets recognized.

Finn stumbled through the door to his apartment with unsteady legs and heavy feet, he could barely keep himself upright. Alpha Team had been doing drills all day with no break in order to get warmed up and prepare for mission in China in a weeks time. Captain Redfield and Lt. Nivans had been running them down like dogs; relentless and merciless. Finn could barely keep up with the rest of them which earned him smart as remarks from his other comrades more attention than he needed from the Ace. While he wanted to catch Piers’ attention he didn’t want to get it like this. 

He flopped down carelessly on the worn sofa and sighed, all that progress he though he had made with the sniper might as well have flown out the window because of today’s performance. He began to work off the outer layer of his gear and set it on the floor as to not get his couch dirty since he had been practically rolling around in dirt all day. “This going take me forever to clean.” Finn grumbled to himself, stripping down to the plain white undershirt he had underneath and his bottom fatigues and his boots. He even took off his wet beanie to expose his short dark brown hair. His shirt was drenched in sweat and clinging on to him like a second skin, outlining the slender and lightly muscled body underneath. He put everything in a messy pile and set them aside to wash for later. As he was about start unlacing his boots he heard a loud knock on the door. 

*Knock Knock*

_‘What...’_ Pausing briefly, Finn looked at the door and tried racked his brain to try and think of who would bother visiting him right after drills, not many people did. As far as he was concerned everybody else should be too preoccupied getting dinner for the night. Finn didn’t realize that he had zoned out until the knocking at his door became more forceful. He jumped up quickly and practically lunged for the door in a hurry to open it. It was the Lieutenant. Piers was still dressed in his usual gear with his signature shemagh around his neck, his rifle still strapped on his back. He looked every bit as perfect as Finn thought he was. Uh oh, he was staring like an idiot again.

Piercing hazel eyes locked onto green ones and butterflies erupted in the pit of his stomach like a bomb; his heart start beating fast. Piers was the last person he expected to be at his door and he didn’t even know what to say. Finn took mental inventory on himself, he looked terrible, his beanie was off so his hair was literally a birds nest, he smelled like sweat and _Oh shit was his house even clean—_

“Macauley.” 

Finn snapped out of his inner panic and instinctively jumped to attention, “Sir!”

“Are you just going to leave me out here, waiting?” Piers asked, his gruff voice sounding as toneless as always. Finn took a few steps back and opened the door wider, “No, Sir.” He said, nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other, “Um, you can come in.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and looked away. His mom would murder him if she found out he forgot his manners.

Finn felt the A.T.L brush past as he closed the door after him. Just that little bit of contact was enough to make him a little giddy on the inside but the anxiety was still there. He stood at the door awkwardly as he watched one of his Commanding Officers survey his home with a critical eye. This was so nerve wracking. 

“Uh, would you like anything to drink or...?” He didn’t know what to say at this point so he was just spotting off whatever came to mind, “I think I have some apple cider in the fridge—“ he was abrupt cut off.

“That’s alright, rookie. I’m not here to stay long.” Finn deflated a little at that, _damn_.

“I came to check on you since you were having trouble with the exercises today.” Piers turned to look back at Finn. His eyes slowly roamed over the others body, lazily taking in Finn’s appearance. The explosives expert could feel heat from his chest slowly rising to his face under the scrutiny. He swears his ears are turning red too under the attention. 

“But I can see that you’re handling yourself better than you used to.” There was a ghost of a smirk on that usually stern face but it was gone before Finn could really see it. “Good job, rookie.”

Finn could feel elation start to bubble up in chest and the beginnings of a smile threatens to split his face. Piers was _praising him for the first time!_ “Thank you, Sir!” Maybe it was a bit of an exaggeration to think this but Finn thought that this was the best thing he could have hoped for.

The sniper seemed to be analyzing him for a moment, his intense gaze was locked on to him for a second before he moved to open the door and see himself out. “I’ll see you bright and early for drills tomorrow, Macauley.” With one last look at the blushing rookie the Ace saw himself out. 

Finn made sure to lock the door first before he turned around cheered with a quiet _“Yes!”_ and his chest feeling lighter than it had all evening. He swears his crush on the Lieutenant was getting worse and worse with each passing day but at the moment he didn’t care. Piers had noticed him, he _noticed_ **_him_**. This was the biggest win he could have ever gotten from the older man and it just renewed his drive to keep persuing the man even more. Although to be real he hasn't even came up with a game plan yet but he will get there eventually. 

  
He wasn’t planning on give up anytime soon. 

It was also during this time he wondered briefly when the Lieutenant started to refer to him by his last name.


	3. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn wants Piers’ attention but he doesn’t know how to ask for it.

He wanted attention but he didn’t know how to ask for it. 

He’s been sitting on the other side of the couch watching Piers work on his rifles for the past hour and he doesn’t think the other will be done anytime soon. Finn pouted slightly in dismay, ‘I wish he would just look at me for a second.’

He loved to watch the older man work. The smell of gun oil wafted in the air and the familiar ‘clicks’ and sliding of metal parts were the only sounds that filled the space. Watching nimble fingers slot the pieces together like a puzzle and seeing Piers’ muscles flex and shift in his arms was a temptation that he really wanted to indulge in right now but he couldn’t yet, Finn bit his lip.

While he wasn’t as skittish around the Ace as he used to be when they had first got together; he still didn’t know when it was appropriate to kiss or touch the other without getting scolded, not that the sniper ever had before. Piers’ displays of affection were sudden and intimate. When Finn had his beanie the Ace would sometimes swipe it off his head as he walked by and run his fingers through his hair when they were alone or he would simply lace his fingers through Finn’s short strands and pull him closer for a kiss. It was times like those that made Finn fall deeper in love with the sniper.

He loved it. The sudden displays of affection and the soft gestures that the usually stoic A.T.L would avoid. Finn had rightfully assumed that with Piers, his actions spoke louder than his words did since he wasn’t much of a talker. He was not prone to the typical ‘I love you’s’ but instead would do small things to show that he cared. Finn would sometimes wake up to his room being cleaner than when he left it or the little snacks that he liked to eat would randomly appear when he was getting hungry. It was really nice, but Finn honestly wished that he knew when it was alright to do the same.

Piers had made it perfectly clear that outside of the safety of their respective places and in front of the captain (although Finn was pretty sure that he already knew) and their team there was no PDA of any kind and that regardless of their new relationship he was still his Commanding Officer which Finn had readily agreed to. He was so busy daydreaming that he didn’t notice when Piers had started talking.

“What’s the matter, Macauley?” He asked, not even bothering to turn around. “You’ve been sulking on my couch ever since you came in.”

Finn’s ears turned a light shade of red and he looked off to the side. “It’s nothing.” He didn’t have the guts to say anything despite knowing that Piers wasn’t going to take what he was about to say as a valid answer. “I’m fine.” 

“Oh really?” Gun parts clattered together on the desk, “Then why are you staring at me as if you have something to say? Spit it out.” Finn started to stutter, trying to grasp for the right words to say without seeming too needy.

“Its just that I-I kinda want to spend some time with you...” The bottom of his shirt was starting to get wrinkled as he nervously twisted the fabric in his hands, “I mean, as long as you’re not too busy; I don’t mind waiting.” 

Piers paused and Finn thought for a fleeting moment that he had said something wrong. The Ace pushed himself back a bit from his desk and seemed to be readjusting the way he was sitting. He gestured towards Finn, “Come here.”

“Huh?” Finn was lost.

“C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”

At first he didn’t understand what was going on until he repeated the words back to himself. His face exploded in flurry of red and his ears were burning. He wanted so badly to hide his face underneath his beanie and for the couch to open and swallow him up. Was he being serious? “Are you sure? I don’t want to get in the way and I’m kind of big so you probably won’t be able see around me and—”

“Finn.” 

Finn finally looked up at him. Piers had a slight smirk on his face, he was enjoying this. He let out a quiet shaky sigh and stood up. The walk to the desk was shorter than he anticipated and oil stained hands prompted pulled him down without giving him a chance to back out. Finn tensed up as he felt Piers wrap his arms around him to continue working. He was too nervous to put his full weight on the other man. 

“Relax.” He could feel the vibrations of Piers’ voice on his back. Finn gradually allowed himself to lean up against the other; shifting around a little to get into a comfortable position. Watching the Ace work on his guns was both familiar, yet foreign. He could only recognize a few mechanics here and there but other than that, the rest was lost to him. After a while of watching those strong hands tinker away he felt himself starting to doze off. With his head tucked on Piers’ shoulder and his face almost buried in his neck; it wasn’t long before he drifted off.


	4. Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanahaki Au; love at first sight doesn't always start until the second time.
> 
> *This is more of the start out of hanahaki*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these drabbles are just me experimenting with different styles.

_Daisy - loyal love, innocence, I’ll never tell, purity_  
_Gloxinia - Love at first sight_

_**“Even if the sandy ocean floors splits into two** _

_**Even if someone shakes up this world** _

_**Never let go of my hand** _

_**Please don’t wake up from this dream”** _

_-Euphoria (BTS)_

He got in.

Finn honestly could not believe that he somehow managed to pass the rigorous course to get accepted on to the B.S.A.A North American branch’s Alpha Team that was under the directed leadership of THE Captain Chris Redfield himself but he did. He was practically shaking from excitement as he rushed to put on his brand new uniform and stare at himself in his locker mirror. He wanted to see what he looked like fully suited up first before he took off the top layer; he wouldn’t be needing it for training after all. The uniform fit him perfectly and he actually looked a little older than he did when he had is regular clothes on. This was so surreal!

Bouncing on the balls of his feet he stripped off his top layer and folded it up neatly and placed it back in his locker; leaving him in only his bottom uniform layer, his white muscle shirt, and his beanie. He slammed his locker shut and made it his way towards the facilities training grounds. It was his first official day on the team and he was going to finally meet everyone personally. 

Finn had met a few guys on the team already; Andy Walker, who was an Operator and Marco Rose who was another Explosive Expert just like him. Finn thought that Andy was a cool guy but he didn’t have much in common with him and the four year age gap between them made it even harder for Finn to really connect with him. With Marco it was different, being in the same field made it easy to strike up a conversation and he even taught Finn a few new things about the bombs that they worked with too. He was an easygoing guy who so far has yet to give Finn any trouble for being the youngest on the team. 

_‘I’m so nervous, I hope this doesn’t go too bad.’_ Finn thought as he made it to the double doors that lead outside and stopped, he didn’t feel ready. He didn’t have the guts to go out yet even though he was eager to get started. Glancing around, he noticed awkwardly that he was the only person standing in the hallway which meant that everybody else was probably already outside. He could feel himself starting to break out into a cold sweat as he put a hand on the door; this was so nerve wracking. 

“Everything will be fine.” Finn closed his eyes and tried to psych himself up, he was not going to let his anxiety get in the way of his first day. “I’m just overreacting.”

Feeling a little more confident, he pushed the doors open and was greeted with a wide open field that was fenced in on all sides. It was a lot more people than he expected but it was a place open to everybody so it did make sense that other teams would be here too. Finn stood in the door way observing everyone. He saw both men and women alike sparing with each other and using the training equipment. The smell of gun powder and sweaty bodies were pungent as he watched a few people practicing at the outdoor shooting range and working out. 

_‘It looks like a fight club out here.’_ He joked silently. A group of guys standing in formation caught his eyes and he immediately started to walk towards them assuming that they were the rest of Alpha Team that he had yet to meet. He could see the familiar large silhouette of Marco standing off to the side next to Andy. As he got closer he could hear a strict gruff voice talking to them but their tightly packed bodies were blocking him from seeing who it was; it was notably distinctive compared to the Captain’s.

He slotted himself right next to Marco as quietly as possible. The older man looked at him from the corner of his eye and gave him a ghost of a smile that Finn eagerly returned before facing forward. He squared his shoulders and straightened out his posture, _‘Alright, here we go.’_

He didn’t know who this man was but he looked like he meant business and if Finn was being honest; a little scary. His hazel eyes were cold and his tone was strict, giving off the vibe that he was someone you shouldn’t mess with. The man was as taller than him although that wasn’t really much of a feat considering that Finn was only 5’8; everyone else looked like giants. Similarly to everyone else around he was also half dressed in his uniform but with a sniper rifle strapped to his back and what looked like a shemagh around his neck.

“We have a new recruit today so you know what to do. Show him the ropes on how we do things here.” Finn felt butterflies fluttering in the pit of his stomach in anticipation as cold eyes scanned every single person in the line up before they locked on to him. _‘Uh oh...’_ He thought. It was barely even five minutes in and he’s already being singled out, damn.

“Macauley, if you have any problems that you can’t sort out yourself you can come to either me or the Captain. However, don’t make it a habit unless necessary. We’re here to help you, not hold your hand.” Finn nodded once in reply, “Sir!” He hadn’t expected to be addressed directly. He felt like he was being sized up. He could feel the way those eyes analyzed every inch of him before they shifted back to look at the whole team. Finn would be lying if he said that he had not felt anything underneath that keen gaze. 

“Chris won’t be joining you today so you are all on your own.” The man signaled to the team that they were dismissed and everyone scattered in different directions. Some of the group started getting rowdy and were likely going to go practice at the fight ring that seemed to have formed in the center while others went to the workout equipment that was near the exit. Finn decided to follow after Marco since Andy had went with some of his buddies.

“Who was that guy?” He asked him once they were out of earshot.

“Who, Piers Nivans?” Marco asks, Finn nodded. “He’s the Captain’s partner and the Ace of the B.S.A.A’s North American branch. He’s the best sniper that we’ve ever had; he never misses a target. He’s right up there with Captain Redfield when it comes to skill and I’m not just saying only with guns.” Marco led them to a discreet compartment that was noticeably farther away from the rest of the training facility. When he opened it Finn could see a few large suitcases inside and Marco grabbed one and handed it over to him. Finn knew exactly what they were.

“A.T.L Nivans is not someone you want to cross, Kid. He cares about this team just as much as the Captain do.” Marco motioned for him to open the case and inside was exactly what Finn had anticipated.

It was a bomb.

It was a fake bomb of course. The B.S.A.A wasn’t going to risk the lives of their soldiers by planting bombs that were so easily accessible on the actually grounds itself, but they did have fake ones so that those who specialized in explosives could tinker with them and keep their skills sharp. The worse they did was set off a loud alarm to scare the people around it when it was accidentally triggered. 

As Finn examined the bomb more closely he noticed that the layout was different than some of the ones that he has used before but it was primarily the same. The timer had started at 5:00 and was steadily counting down. It had fewer wires than what he’s usually seen and the four large batteries powering it was taking up more space than the actual bomb itself. 

“I bet you already know what these are, right?” Green eyes examined the tools that are pre-packed in the case and Finn pulled out a few. Plans were already formulating in his mind and he could already see where he would have to start. The nerves that he had been feeling earlier was starting to fade as he got into his element. This was something he could do with his eyes closed. _‘This is nothing.’_

“I’m assuming you want me to go ahead and show you what I know.” _4:45_ the timer ticked away. He wouldn’t be needing this much time to get the job done, _‘probably a minute at best.’_ He thought, this’ll be easy. Marco was silent so Finn decided to run with it.

First, he was going to have to remove or at least disable the secondary device in order to reduce the initial charge. In a regular situation it would still have the power to detonate but the explosion itself would not be as severe. Finn mentally traced one of the wires back to one of the batteries and clipped the blue wire. _4:30_ ; the blinking red numbers glared back at him. 

Next he had to disconnect the primary device from its detonation wires so Finn quickly clipped a few more yellow wires that lead to the small black box situated in the center. In a real life situation if he didn’t get all of the wires he would end up creating a dirty bomb, _4:15._

Everything else that had to be done came instinctively and naturally as he worked his way through. Even Marco for all his years of experience was impressed at the speed Finn was working. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought that the rookie had been holding out on them when he first demonstrated his skill back in evaluations. 

The bomb timer stopped at _3:50_ as it was officially disabled and Finn mentally cheered, _‘45 seconds.’_ He smiled to himself. ‘That’s my best time yet!’ He felt pretty good. “How was that?”

Finn felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs as Marco’s heavy hand patted him on the back. The older man’s smile was wide as he congratulated him, it was so big that Finn thought for a second that his face would split in half. “That’s the best work I’ve seen yet!” His voice was boisterous as he loops an arm around Finn’s shoulders. “You’re going to have to tell me where you learned this stuff from.”

“Thank you.” He was riding so high on cloud nine that he never noticed that he and Marco were not alone anymore.

“Macauley, Rose.” 

Finn’s heart dropped in his stomach and the happy feelings died. The familiar fluttery feeling started to rise in his chest again. He was almost too scared to turn around as he looked up from where he was kneeling and stared directly into stern hazel eyes. He was going to start having heart problems if this keeps up. “Sir!” Finn and Marco saluted as they both quickly stood up. Marco’s comforting presences next to him was helping him stay calm a little.

Piers looked from Finn to the bright red numbers still blinking on the timer. He was well ware that all of the timers where set for five minutes so to see that it had only made it down to 4:15 was pretty impressive. 45 seconds was nothing to scoff at especially in their line of duty. _‘This rookie has potential.’_

Finn low-key felt like he was being scrutinized again but he knew better than to say that out loud, _‘This is like being back in evaluations all over again.’_ He thought sarcastically. He tensed up again when Piers’ eyes where back on him. 

“Good work, Macauley. Keep this up and you won’t have to worry about me breathing down your neck.” Piers watched as the look on Finn’s face slowly morphed from confused to dumbfounded as his words sunk in. He didn’t bother staying long enough to get a reply as he turned on his heel.

“T-thank you, Sir!” Finn heard Marco laughing at him but he didn’t care. He had trouble getting the words out as he wanted to say more but he didn’t want to say too much. His mind was racing and a euphoric feeling replaced the bundle of nerves that he felt in his chest; he swore he felt something else there but he chose to ignore it. Finn stared after Piers’ retreating form, he was beginning to view him differently. He was so happy he couldn’t even speak and when he tried he felt a sudden tickling sensation in his throat and he coughed a little. 

He covered his mouth and hacked into a few times; feeling something small coming up. Something small and silky was on his tongue, reaching in his mouth to pull it out; he looked at his hand and saw a few specks of white mixed with violet. Finn, not thinking anything of it chalked it up as left overs from the salad he had earlier that decided to make a reappearance because he had practically worried himself sick from today. _‘huh..’_

“Everything alright?” Marco asked him, he was eyeing Finn’s hand pretty hard but Finn shrugged it off and wiped his hand off on his pants. “Yeah, it’s nothing serious.” He said. His first day was turning out better than he expected. Even though it wasn’t over yet he hoped that the following days were just as easygoing.

“Can you show me some of the things that you were telling me about earlier?” Finn was starting to feel motivated again, “You know, the explosives that you have been working on?” 

“Sure, they are back at where we got the suitcase from.” Marco gestured towards the small compartments. “Go ahead and pull whatever you want out of there and I’ll show you what it can do.”

He watched as Finn packed up the open case he had disabled and as he moved away, his eyes lingered on what seemed like tiny flower petals(?) in the grass for a few seconds longer before following Finn.

_‘I hope this isn’t the start of what I think it is...’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m debating on if I want to turn this into its own separate story or not even though I’ve already worked out the whole layout. Let me know what you guys think if any of you are interested!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, comments motivate me to keep going! If you have any Piers/Finn stories that I might have missed to recommend me please tell me :)
> 
> P.S I will go back and edit from time to time as I post.


End file.
